Malditas Ironías
by ilovegiraffes56
Summary: Hay ironías que molestan, hay las que están pero nadie las nota y las que son importantes. Uno puede odiar una actitud de la persona más querida, sus decisiones o carácter, pero no por eso deja de ser quien uno más quiere. Esas son las mejores ironías.DrH


Hola!

Bueno, acá les vengo yo, pequeñita escritora en potencia, con una idea no muy interesante pero que quizás le gusta a alguien.  
Me gustan los tomatazos tanto como las alabanzas, aunque claro, un buen helado les gana a los dos...

Disfruten.

* * *

La Cruel Verdad (alias Disclaimer): Yo no soy Jotaká Rowling, estos personajes no son mios T.T

* * *

**Malditas Ironías  
**

No había ningún ruído en la pacífica noche que pudiera apuntar a alguien con insomnio. Sólo los grillos y algún búho o lechuza se hacía oír en la oscuridad nocturna. Lo demás era silencio. Pacífico silencio. El viernes se había quedado atrás para dar paso a la madrugada del sábado. El hermoso comienzo de fin de semana, el comienzo del élixir de los estudiantes.

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería casi todos habían conseguido caer en los brazos de Morfeo...

- ¡Eres un terco!

- ¡Que no lo soy¡Tú eres la caprichosa!

Si, casi todos. Porque parece que a Morfeo le faltaron ganas de entrar en la Sala Común de Premios Anuales, donde se estaba librando una pequeña batalla. Era lo común, todos las semanas una pelea. Ya era rutina. Si no peleaban por esto lo hacían por aquello. Pero tratar de que ellos no pelearan era como tratar de enseñarle a un hipógrifo a bailar tango.

- ¡Ya cáyate, Malfoy!

- ¡Oblígame, Granger!

Así es. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Negro y Blanco. Tierra y Cielo. Cordura y Amor. Fuego y Agua. Él y Ella. Slytherin y Gryffindor. Oscuridad y Luz. Parecían ser así de diferentes, pero la pura verdad es que eran prácticamente iguales.

- ¡Hurón!

- ¡Ratona!

- ¡Arrogante!

- ¡Gritona!

Mm... Tenían un amplio bocabulario...

- ¡Creído!

- ¡Fastidiosa!

Ambos respiraban entre jadeos, porque peleas verbales como esa no eran de las más fáciles, apenas y había tiempo para espirar entre palabra y palabra... y el que más decía era el que ganaba. Verlos discutir era como estar en primera fila para prescenciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial, si uno se ponía en el medio podía recibir varias balas... y bombas... y granadas... o alguna molotov perdida... En fin, no había que meterce en esas peleas.

- ¿Porque, simplemente, no aceptas que tengo razón?- Le dijo el muchacho a la chica. Su rubio cabello estaba despeinado y la camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dándole un toque de chico rebelde... irresistible.- Di que estaba en lo cierto...

Ella lo miró desafiante.- Nunca...- Susurró acercando sus rostros, haciendo que sus narices rozaran.

Nadie había más orgulloso. Nadie más terco. Nadie más caprichoso. Nadie más... ¡Nadie más como ellos! Siempre tan seguros de tener la razón, siempre dispuestos a decir: "Eso no es** así**, es _así_" Y si alguien cuestionaba su _así_... Ese alguien no la iba a pasar muy bien.

El rubio se alejó unos centímetros de ella. Sólo ella le daba miedo cuando estaba enojada. Sólo ella tenía la capacidad de hacerlo enfadar tanto. Sólo ella le contestaba sus ofensas. Sólo ella era capaz de decirle "No" al Príncipe de Slytherin. Sólo ella lograba sacar todo lo que se guardaba dentro con un simple roce. Ella. Sólo ella.

Ahora se alejó un par de pasos.

La miró con enojo por unos segundos más.

Esos ojos. Esos ojos grises. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante su atenta mirada. La intensidad cálida de su mirar la llenaba por dentro normalmente, pero ahora que ambos estaban enojados sólo la frialdad se atrevía a posarse en esos diamantes de mercurio. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, helándole la sangre y erizándole el bello de la nuca.

Desvió su mirada de él y se sentó en el escritorio (N/A: Se sentó _en_ el escritorio, no en una silla) que tenía detrás.

- Eres un molesto...,

- Mira quién habla.- contraatacó el rubio, alzando una ceja al típico estilo Slytherin.

- Insufrible. - Prosiguió Hermione como Si no la hubiera interrumpido.

- Eso me lo habrás contagiado tu...

- Y arrogante.

- Y también muy guapo, lo se.- Le contestó el rubio mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

- Además de tonto.- Se puso de pie, avanzó unos pocos pasos y colocó las manos en sus caderas.

- No decías eso anoche. Creo que sólo gemías y suspirabas mi nombre.- Comentó el chico como de casualidad.

Hermione lo miró entre incrédula y enojada. Pero el enojo pudo más. Luego de unos segundos de perplejidad, reaccionó.

- ¡Sólo eres un niño mimado¡Encima de serpiente rastrera...!

- ¡Ya basta, Granger¡No sabes lo quer dices¡Cáyate antes de...!

- ¡YO TE GRITO LO QUE QUIERO, HURÓN!

Draco se acercó a ella, Tomó las muñecas de Hermione con sus manos y la empujó a la pared más cercana, evitando que escapase con su propio cuerpo.

- ¡SUÉLTAME ARROGANTE INSUFRIBLE!- Gritaba la castaña.- ¡¡NO TE SOPOR...!!

La mano del rubio en su boca le impidió seguir hablando.

- ¡MIRA, HERMIONE...!- Comenzó- ¡YO TAMPOCO SOPORTO COSAS DE TI!

La castaña estaba ahora seria, perpleja. Ninguna emoción se reflejaba en su rostro inocente. Excepto, quizás, la sorpresa y algo de dolor, sus tímpanos estában sufriendo el máximo volúmen de la voz del rubio.

- ¡ODIO QUE SEAS DEMACIADO ORGULLOSA COMO PARA DECIR QUE TE EQUIVOCASTE¡ODIO QUE NO ME DEJES INSULTAR A TUS AMIGOS¡ODIO QUE ME OBLIGUES A COMER BIEN, A ABRIGARME!

Hermione lo miraba ahora completamente perpleja. Draco la había soltado, dejándola libre de huir, correr, lo que quisiera; pero ella se quedaba estáticamente quieta, mirando como hablaba el muchacho.

- ¿Pero sabes qué es lo jodidamente irónico?- Continuó, bajando de repente la voz. Se había quedado ronco. No esperó la respuesta.- ¡Que por eso es que te amo!

La castaña quedó con cara seria. La derritió.

Pasaron unos segundos de expectante silencio, tras los cuales una tímida, muy tímida sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Se acercó lentamente a Draco, que tenía la respiración agitada tras tal griterío, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego aferrarse a su cuello. El rubio sólo se limitó a gruñir, todavía enojado.

- Yo también te amo, Draco.- Le confesó entonces, hundida entre su cuello y su hombro.- A pesar de que eres muy arrogante, molesto, insufrible y hurón...- Agregó en voz baja.

- Te escuché- Gruñó él una vez más. Su ronca voz se hacía oír casi afónica. Le dolía la garganta. "_Maldición_" pensó entonces, al tiempo que miraba a la chica que se aferraba a su cuello con una mirada extraña de sentimientos amor-odio "_Sólo ella me hace perder los estribos así... ¡Malditas las sensaciones que me provoca!_". Quizás mañana despertaría completamente afónico.

- Oh, vamos, Draco... No estés enojado. Lo siento.- Se separó de él un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. Vio que su ceno estaba fruncido. Parecía un niño pequeño. Contuvo una carcajada al imaginarlo de un metro de estatura y pidiendo caramelos. Se sentía algo extraña, ella lo abrazaba y él no, sólo tenía los brazos a los costados, lánguidos.- Draco...- dijo entonces, con voz juguetona.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo de mala manera y entrecerrando los ojos, en actitud desafiante. Casi lloraba por dentro por el dolor de garganta.

Hermione se acercó despacio a sus labios, hasta darle un beso lento, dulce. Que más que beso era caricia. Poco a poco, e insistiendo bastante, sintió cómo Draco le correspondía y colocaba sus manos una en su cintura y otra en donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Ella sonrió al sentir cómo abría lentamente la boca e hizo lo mismo. Sus lenguas se encontraron, provocándoles un estremecimiento a ambos.

Cuando al fin se separaron, los calores ya les habían llegado a los dos. Se quedaron uno apoyado en la frente del otro, ojos cerrados. Maldito el oxígeno que necesitaban para vivir. Maldito ese élixir que no se ve, pero que es de tanto alivio a los pulmones. Maldito lo que hace que los amores se separen, sedientos de vida. ¿No sería mejor morir besando y feliz? Quizás si.

En la sala común, ordenada, pulcra, un chillido de un pájaro rebotó en las paredes. Ya venía el día¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron discutiendo antes de reconciliarce? No lo sabían, tampoco les interesaba. Se habían reconciliado, y eso son las mejores partes de las peleas.

Entonces, en aquella paz, algo _terriblemente_ insólito sucedió:

- Tenías razón.- Susurró Hermione, casi inaudible, casi obligado, _doloroso_.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, sonrisa de lado en el rostro, sonrisa _arrogante_ en el rostro.- ¿Qué has dicho?

Ella se separó de él y se dirigió uno de los mullidos sillones.- Oh, no...- Dijo mientras se sentaba.- No pienso decirlo de nuevo, lo lamento por ti Si no lo oíste. Pero esta boca ya no habla.

El rubio camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.- Y...- comenzó, todavía con la sonrisa que Hermione odiaba- ¿Esa boca todavía besa? Digo, porque besar sólo no tiene gracia...

La castaña lo miró divertida, luego le tendió los brazos.- ¡Ven aquí hurón!

Ambos rieron cuando Draco se le tiró encima, quedando los dos acostados en el suelo, luego de caerce del sillón.

Hay veces que las ironías molestan, hay otras que están pero nadie las nota y luego están las que son importantes. Uno puede odiar una actitud de la persona más querida, sus decisiones o carácter, pero no por eso deja de ser quien uno más quiere. Eso que no nos gusta, es lo que nos hace quererlas, es lo que complementa y da balance.

Esas son las mejores ironías.

En la sala común de premios anuales del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, dos figuras, una cargando a la otra como lo hacen los recién casados, se dirigían a dormir. Las risas inundaban el lugar. Estas dos figuras, aparentementente opuestas, podrían haber dado el mejor testimonio de ello.

* * *

Oh, mira¿Qué es eso? 

Es un ave?? Es un avión??? Superman??????

Nooo!! Es botoncitoGOparamandarmeunreview!!!!


End file.
